


That's Television's Mom to You

by bigficenergy



Series: As Seen on Tumblr [14]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: Moira and her bébés in missing moments leading into the next big steps of their lives.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & Moira Rose, David Rose & Moira Rose
Series: As Seen on Tumblr [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509461
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. Moira and Alexis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [another_Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_Hero/gifts).



> Thank you for two prompts that I cried while writing. Here they are as a lovely little pair.
> 
> Once again, these are prompt fills for this [soft fic prompt meme](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/post/619125619625738240). I'm moving them to AO3 slower than I'm filling them, so you can catch them [on Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/tagged/soft-prompt-fills) first. I've decided to move these here on Friday/Saturday/Sundays, so be on the lookout for two more fills this weekend!
> 
> Prompt for this first one: Moira and Alexis + walking home.

The morning after David announces he’s staying in Schitt’s Creek, the Roses all go to breakfast together. That, in itself, is nothing new. They’d done meals together at the Cafe from the beginning.

At the same time, everything is different now. Johnny has to run before the rest of them, to assist Stevie with a busy morning of check-ins at the motel. David leaves shortly after to head to the Apothecary, ordering a tea to bring to Patrick on his way out. This leaves Alexis and Moira alone together to finish their parfaits.

Not so long ago, this would have been a painfully awkward situation, and they both likely would have found a reason to excuse themselves. At best, Alexis would have made an attempt at conversation, which would either have petered out from her mother’s lack of interest, or turned into a tangent from the career of Television’s Moira Rose.

But now, Moira compliments her outfit, and even alludes to giving her some of her own accessories to take with her to New York. They talk Sunrise Bay plot holes and Interflix and what other projects Alexis has her sights set on. By the time they leave the Cafe, Twyla is serving a completely different set of customers than the ones who were there when they’d arrived.

The walk back to the motel is relatively silent, but it’s a comfortable silence. It’s all hitting Alexis now, that soon she’ll be leaving this little town, where she’s grown so much. She wonders if it’s hitting her mother too, even if Moira would never admit it.

At some point, a motorcycle drives by, stopping at a stop sign ahead of them before turning the corner and disappearing from view. It’s a small thing, but it fills Alexis’s mind with memories of Ted, beginning with the first time she saw him on his motorcycle after he’d returned from what was supposed to be their romantic vacation, all tan and toned and confident. She never liked the motorcycle very much, but she sure loved how he looked on it.

She’s pulled out of her reverie by her mom’s hand on her arm. She looks over, surprised at the sincere, sympathetic look in her eyes.

“Alexis,” Moira says, measured and deliberate. “How are you?”

Alexis wasn’t even sure her mother had paid enough attention to make the motorcycle connection, but apparently she had, because it’s clear what she’s asking about. After Alexis’s ill-advised attempt to rebound, her family had mostly given her space to work through her sadness about the break up. They’d comforted her quietly, bringing her tissues and snacks and movies, but they still weren’t a family that was particularly good at talking these things out. Her mom was the last one of them she’d expect to try to broach the topic, and yet, she just had. It’s enough to inform her answer.

“Better,” Alexis says, smiling with her head held high. “Thank you for asking.”


	2. Moira and David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this one: Moira and David + "You could say I'm fond of you."

The Cafe wasn’t even on David’s top ten list of potential reception venues, but any complaints he might have voiced vanish when, during their first dance as husbands, Patrick leans in and whispers, “It’s fitting. This is where we were and what we were doing when I knew I was gonna propose.”

From there, it’s easy to just celebrate and enjoy the party their friends and family had lovingly scrapped together. David is even moved by Twyla’s shockingly beautiful rendition of the Backstreet Boys’ “The Perfect Fan”, which was somehow approved for the mother-son dance.

For the reception, Moira has exchanged her papal for a slightly more practical gold, sunburst-looking headband, but the rest of her ensemble remains. She looks like she’s floating when she approaches David, golden gloved hands raised, one taking her sons hand, and the other resting delicately on his shoulder. As they sway to Twyla’s voice, it becomes clear that his mother has something to say.

“I am…” she takes a shuddering breath. “I am so proud of you, my dear.”

“Thank you,” David says with an affectionate roll of his eyes.

“But I must confess, this is not what I expected of your nuptials.”

“Aaand I’m retracting my ‘thank you’.”

“No David, you misunderstand me. Yes, I always imagined your father and I would help to fund a far more grandiose fête for you. But I also must confess I worried about the character of your future mate. In our lives before, we were not very open to Patrick’s sort. All things considered, I was very lucky to have met your father. And I am deeply solaced that you have found someone who sees all of you a treats you with such care.”

David has to clear his throat, looking over his mom’s shoulder at Patrick. He’s also speaking softly with his mother, but he glances up and gives David a little smile.

“Thank you,” he says again. “I am very lucky.”

“You are also very deserving of this,” Moira says.

David huffs, sniffling and tipping his head back to blink back tears. When he can, he looks back down at her.

“Don’t be a stranger, okay?” he says around the lump in his throat.

“I couldn’t possibly,” Moira says. “Your husband has already insisted on flying us out when you’re settled in the new house. We’ll likely fly ourselves out, we wouldn’t want to put you out for first class accommodations…”

“Oh my god, _wow_ ,” David breathes, rolling his eyes. “Okay, but I’m not just talking about me. Just… keep making an effort with Alexis, okay?”

“Oh. I-”

“We both know, and _she_ knows, that you’ve always sort of… favored me…”

“Favored… oh David, no! You’re both my bébés and I love you dearly. You and I, we… you’ve always just been more… you could say I’m… fond of you, I… what am I trying to say?”

“Some might say we are… similar in ways,” David says. “So maybe it’s been a little easier for us. But you and Alexis have really bonded for the first time in a long time over the past couple of years. She’s going to do amazing things on her own, and she’s going to act like she doesn’t want us checking in on her. But we should. _You_ should. It’s going to mean a lot to her.”

Moira looks at him fondly, then nods. “I will keep that in mind.”

David smiles and nods, satisfied, as Twyla finishes out the final chorus of, “ _‘Cause mom you always were… the perfect fan…_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️
> 
> Closed for prompts, but open to hellos on [Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/).


End file.
